Love And Hate
by adokable dork
Summary: Edward and Bloom get off on the wrong side of each other. Or is it just to hide their true feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**PLZ DON'T LEAVE MEAN AND RUDE MY FIRST FANFIC.**

In the Cullen mansion it was hectic as always Alice and Rose were throwing cloths in their suitcases while Bella followed much slower

What kinda persons are those winx actually? Edward sulked is it even a name?

they're fairies and their names are Flora, Bloom and Stella, esme said calm i expect that u will behave like your father and i taught you manners. Is that clear Edward and Emmett?!

yes mother, they mumbled

The fairies are here, Carlisle called

In the Cullen mansion it was hectic as always Alice and Rose were throwing cloths in their suitcases while Bella followed much slower

What kinda persons are those winx actually? Edward sulked is it even a name?

they're fairies and their names are Flora, Bloom and Stella, esme said calm i expect that u will behave like your father and i taught you manners. Is that clear Edward and Emmett?!

yes mother, they mumbled

The fairies are here, Carlisle called

the family rushed down and stood eye in eye with three breathtaking beautiful girls.


	2. Meeting Each Other

Emmet's mouth hung open and Jasper blinked a few times at the sight of the girls.

Edward froze in his steps midway on the stairs.

Carlisle and Esme were also surprised at the sight of the girls but hid it well.

The 3 girls, Bella, Alice and Rosalie rushed down and hugged the girls as if they were old friends.

Edward looked at the girl who was talking to bella and the sight of her fiery red hair he felt his head spin. The way she looked around her showed she was not nervous at all.

Esme was a bit startled, Ms Faragonda told her they were adults but they looked hardly 16 although…her children looked like teens too but were older than 50 years.

The blond girl reminded her of Stella and the brunette reminded her of herself when she was human.

Alice dragged Flora to Jasper and bounced up and down. "Jazzy, this is Flora and Flora this is my husband Jasper Hale. He can be shy just like you but you will get along great."

"Hello…Flora mumbled shy. I am Flora Linphea Vallisto."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Vallisto," Jasper bowed. "I hope you'll have a fine time here."

"Thank you," the flower fairy whispered.

"Hello twin sis," Stella smirked as she hugged Rosalie. "Nice dress you're wearing."

"Thanks," Rosalie laughed. "Come, I'll introduce you to my husband."

Emmet smiled boyish down at the girl. "Hello beauty, I am Emmet Cullen."

"Hiya, I am Stella Solaria Eracklyon. Nice meeting you."

"Same here," Emmet smirked.

"Edward, meet Bloom Sparx Eracklyon" bella introduced them. "Bloom, this is my husband Edward Cullen. He doesn't talk much. Our daughter Renesmee is still asleep."

"Hi," Bloom said plainly looking at him from head to toe making Edward feel uncomfortable. He realised with a shock he couldn't read her mind just like Bella.

"Can you at least say hello?" Bloom asked looking up to the mindreader.

"eh..hello..." Edward mumbled looking angry.

Bella cringed and smiled weakly. "Uh… we left 3 books each with our life story for you girls so you get an idea of our lives here."

"Rosalie, we left a portal open in the backyard for you girls. You will land at the front gate of Alfea where Ms Faragonda awaits with our men and kids. Have fun and don't get intimidated by the boys their fights," Stella said cheerful.

Rosalie nodded and kissed her husband and parents goodbye, gave her brother a tight hug and gave Edward a hand.

Alice nearly tackled them all to the ground and kissed jasper sweetly goodbye.

Bella cried a bit when she said goodbye to everyone and went to kiss her daughter farwell.

When the 3 vampire girls were gone, the 3 fairies walked back inside and bloom smirked at Edward giving him cold chills. It would be a long week. That was one thing he was certain of. Already he longed for his sweet docile Bella. The red haired fury scared him.


	3. Plz Read

This story is up for adoption if anyone is interested. Sry just lost interest in this story.


End file.
